Irrationality
by SJ Cloude
Summary: Jealousy is a bad emotion. Hayate knows better than to be jealous, especailly since he knows that Hinemo loves only him. Or does he? Hayate x Himeno


Author's Note:

Author's Note: This short fic is loosely based on the manga, which means that Sasame was never evil and he's not in love with Takako but rather with Himeno.

For those who haven't read the manga, I think this would still be understandable but if you are curious about Sasame and Himeno's relationship, you can read the Pretear manga, it's just short -4 volumes. So just a fast overview, at the last chapter of the manga, Himeno and Hayate are presumed dating –correct me if I'm wrong- but Sasame continues "flirting" with Himeno but he doesn't oppose to Hayate and Himeno's relationship at all. Oh and since there's a connection to the manga, I decided to take on their appearances on the manga as well. Hayate looked the same but Sasame; he has blonde hair and hazel eyes.

This by the way is another one of my attempts at something funny. Review!!

Title: Irrationality

Pairing: Hayate x Himeno

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jealousy was an ugly emotion.

It was so terrible it makes all rational thoughts fly out to the heavens.

But still, sometimes, jealousy could not be escaped.

Not that he was jealous. He had no reason to be jealous.

Hayate knew that, he knew that Sasame knew it and of course, Himeno. The girl would probably laugh at him if even she became aware of the thoughts raging across his mind. He could imagine her saying that there was no reason to be jealous, but he knew better than to believe that. After all, he found Himeno someone quite of the dense side of reason.

"Is something wrong, Hayate?"

Hayate swore the question was meant to mock him and when he turned his attention to the one who spoke, the boyish grin on Sasame's face made all doubts fly out his mind.

"Nothing's wrong Sasame," he answered rather gruffly, glaring at the pale haired knight.

Sasame laughed and pushed his hands inside the pockets of his crème colored pants. "Where is Himeno meeting you this afternoon?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." Hayate wasn't angry exactly; he knew Sasame meant no actual harm even though the other knight was constantly flirting quite shamelessly with Himeno. But it annoyed him because Sasame always caught the girl's attention.

"Why? It's not like you two are dating right?" Sasame feigned an innocent expression. He tried hard to keep the bubbling laughter from exploding from within his chest.

Teasing Hayate was fun.

The wind knight faced him, "I can't believe you," he muttered rather darkly as he stomped his way across the floor near the fountain.

"I did say _for now_," Sasame reminded him and Hayate visibly stiffened which made him laugh some more. "I'm not backing away."

"Obviously," Hayate muttered under his breath.

"Hayate!"

Both knights turned to the direction of the voice –Himeno. The pretear was standing not to far away from where both Hayate and Sasame were standing, waving and smiling.

"Oh Sasame, I didn't know you were joining us," Himeno said, smiling brightly at the sound knight.

"He's not-" Hayate moved to explain as Sasame stepped forward and placed his arm around Himeno's shoulder.

"I just thought that it would be nice to see you again Princess. After all, I miss you," Sasame said as he and Himeno made their way out of the house. "Unless if you object to me being here with you."

"No! No," Himeno blushed, "Of course not."

"Oh and leave me behind."

"Hayate!" The pink-haired girl ducked out of Sasame's arm, her face still red and flustered as she offered Hayate a timid smile.

He wished that he could be the one triggering that blushing. Hayate wished that he was sure that he won't be loosing Himeno to Sasame.

It was childish, the way he was thinking. After all, Sasame was one of the knights –a close friend of his- and even though it hurt him to know that Sasame was in love with Himeno who couldn't reciprocate his feelings because, Himeno was in love with Hayate. Even though he wanted to sympathize with the sound knight and all that cheesy stuff, he didn't like the idea of Sasame getting too comfortable with Himeno.

Just because he didn't have the bone to confess to her didn't mean she could get any special attention from any other guy than him.

So maybe he _was_ a bit jealous.

"Is something on your mind?" Himeno asked looking quite worried at him. Hayate noticed how her arm was encircled around his and he blushed. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Ohh, Hayate seems nervous about something."

He swore one of these days his patience with Sasame would break.

Himeno detached herself from Hayate and turned her attention to Sasame, "Did anything bad happen?" she asked.

Sasame gave her a warm smile that made her blush again.

Damn him and his good-looks.

"You shouldn't worry about it Himeno," Sasame leaned against her ear, "He has some i_ssues_ to work on." His voice had somehow turned so melodious and seductive.

Himeno gave a somewhat nervous laugh, clueless on how to react to Sasame's actions.

Damn him and his voice.

"What issues?" Himeno turned back to Hayate, her brows slowly knitting together. "Is this anything I should know about?"

"No!" He'd die before he'd have anyone know about his petty jealousy issues. Sasame laughed softly and, Hayate could have sworn he saw a look of mischief glinting in eyes of the blonde knight.

Himeno huffed angrily, "Fine! Be that way. I'm probably too stupid to understand _your_ issues huh?"

Sasame's laughter grew louder and he snaked an arm loosely around Himeno's waist. "Don't mind him Himeno, if you'd want too, we could spend the rest of the day just you and me."

"I'm perfectly fine with that!" Himeno half-yelled in the direction away from Hayate; she refused to look at him.

"What?!" The wind knight exclaimed in return. He couldn't believe this way happening.

Not only did Sasame manage to take Himeno away from him on their supposed date but also made her think that he thought of her as a stupid person –despite other circumstances that inevitably really made her look stupid, it didn't mean he constantly thought of her as a stupid person!

Cursing his bad luck, Hayate realized that to start with Himeno would never realize why he was feeling a _tiny_ bit of jealousy towards Sasame, since she would never get to comprehend how it annoyed him to no end that she would always respond to Sasame _that_ way.

_All flustered and red. Absoulutely pretty and adorable. _

Hayate resisted the urge to pull his hair.

There goes rationality, out the window.

_Her pink lips and her sparkling eyes. Her beautiful eyes… her voice. _

"Stupid… stupid… STUPID!"

He probably looked like a lunatic right now.

Blame jealousy.

"Sasame that idiot."


End file.
